Hangers for ceiling and wall mounted objects are designed to safely support such awkwardly handled objects as ceiling fans and the like by concealed means, and the more securely this can be done with the easiest method and most inexpense for the security, etc. obtained is very desirable. This invention presents three models very much alike, but one being for a structure wherein the ceiling is not yet assembled and two for a situation wherein the ceiling or wall must be penetrated.